


Worry

by aegisadamantine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine
Summary: Paz Vizla is kind of bad with words. But you know. So is Djarin.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Comments: 11
Kudos: 359





	Worry

It starts with a crash and Din almost immediately prepares to pull his knife, expecting an invader - Rather it's just one of his own. A short sigh of relief escapes him as he looks to the heavy infantry. 

"I was worried about you." a strange sentiment. It isn't unwelcome. Among Mandalorians, feelings are shared freely. And it's a nice reminder that he _is_ wanted. 

"You know. That blade you'd tried to catch me with would say otherwise." Surprisingly little malice in his words. It makes Vizla pause. 

"I was worried then too. Even with what little remains the Empire is still dangerous." He's not wrong. The Empire's poisoned grasp still reaches far and wide. 

"Well, clearly, I am not harmed." He refrains from tacking on a 'yet,' to the end of that sentence. For the better, he thinks. In the few seconds his thought starts to drift, the other leans his head forward. He can hear the heavy intake of air. It almost feels _too_ intimate for his liking.

And not enough all the same. Still, he leans back, until he is against the wall. And the other moves forward. The large frame looming over his makes him tremble slightly; not in fear. He is thankful that his helmet hides his face. 

One of the hands that had been on the wall behind him moves to rest on his hip. What a time to realize just how..massive he was. What a time to realize that he didn't particularly mind being smaller in comparison. At least this time. His head tilts upward. He's sure that if they were unmasked that their lips would be connected. 

"...I am glad." is all that is said when the silence is broken. All that comes next is the shifting of armor in a dark corridor and prayers that no one else finds them. Not that they'd see much, with the other hiding him almost entirely. 

A hand presses against his chest. Instinctively, his own reach to grab his arm. Din holds to the other gently. He is completely distracted, uncharacteristic of himself, by the other mandalorian so close to him. The man radiates warmth. And even then he only notices his other hand doing… less than innocent acts when he feels the worn glove against his bare skin. He tenses. He _doesn't_ shy away. The closer it gets to its destination, the more his body tightens against the wall. 

Right up until his hand wraps around his shaft. The material feels strange, and he yelps quietly; interjected by a soothing " _shhhh…._ " He accepts it and starts melting against the wall. He did not expect someone of the other's stature to be so gentle. He did not expect to _enjoy_ it. Yet here he is, pinned, biting back gentle moans. 

Running the risk of being caught just makes it that much more fun too, despite the larger mandalorian holding him up entirely, hidden from view. His hushed words are no help, deep and demanding; even as he demands nothing. It peels moans from him anyway, as unintentional it may be. 

Fortunately they are never caught. Even as he had started writhing and feeling his toes curl. He never knew he could be so sensitive. If the other had an expression he could see, he knew it would be smug. 

"I thought you had a reputation for being one of few words." The comment makes his face flush. And his silence is answer enough for the other mandalorian. A soft chuckle as he's released from his spot against the secluded hallway. 

"Stay safe out there." 

He doesn't know how to respond to him as he walks away.


End file.
